shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 37
Log 37: The Three Trials Part 3 “We’ll do it,” Knave said without hesitation. “DON’T MAKE DECISIONS LIKE THAT SO EASILY!” the crew gasped, collectively slapping Knave on the chest. “THE THREE TRIALS,” the elder explained, “gaoshita gaotenju.” “‘The Three Trials,’” Sid translated, “‘are a test to prove that you can take care of one of us if he leaves with you. Those who fail have no buisness even TOUCHING one of us. It proves the bond between the two beings.’” “So we have to pass these trials in order to take him with us,” Stormy mused, “wait, why do we have to take him anyway? I mean, what special skill does he have?” “Gao gao gao...” the elder intoned. “‘Gopher is the town chef’,” Sid deciphered. “Okay, we’re definitely taking him!” Knave yelped happily. “I’m gonna have to side with Knave on this one,” Art contributed, “we DO need a cook, after all.” “Gaoga....” the elder spoke. “‘So you’ll take the tests?’” Sid related. Knave stepped up, throwing his fist into the air. “HELL YEAH WE ARE!” ---- “‘Alright,’” Sid said, who was now directly translating, “‘as there are Three Trials and more than three of you, we’ll need to split you into groups.’” The elder’s eyes roamed the four pirates, sizing them up with appreciation and care. Finally, his hand shot out, making quick pointing motions. He began speaking in a rapid, fast-paced tone that left Sid scrambling to keep up. “He says.... Art, by yourself,” the navigator shook his head, “Knave and Gopher, ‘of course’, and...” His eyes assumed the likeness of hearts. “ME AND STORMY-CHWA-” The doctor acted immediately, delivering yet another powerful kick to the navigator’s face. “Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider this?” she asked, looking at the elder with a pleading expression. “Gao...” the elder said sagely. “He says...” Sid muttered from his position on the floor, “that it’s because of that that we have to take the same trial.” “And why am I alone?” Art asked, evidently peeved, “I’m not good enough for any of those four?” “Gaoka...” “‘Trust our ancestors.’” “Hmph,” the Majin muttered, crossing his arms and looking away pettily, “fine, I guess I’ll go with it for now.” ---- “This is so cool!” Knave said happily. The crew and Gopher were riding on a large cow-like beast, except with the markings that all Shroomians shared, as apparently even animals were affected. "Gao, gao gao!" Gopher said happily. "A Mooshroom, huh?" Knave laughed, "awesome!" “Gao,” the elder said, raising his hand. The mooshroom stopped in front of a large amphitheater-shaped ditch in the ground. Several Shroomians jumped down as well, all of them apparently soldiers, as they carried spears and stones, as well as slingshots to shoot them with. “It’s here that Art’s test will be,” Sid paraphrased. The Majin nodded, then leaped off, landing beside the soldiers. “Good luck!” Stormy called, waving. D’Artagnan barely responded, nodding slightly. “Oi, Art!” Knave called. The first mate turned around to look at his captain. “Don’t screw up,” the marimo lad said, giving the Majin a thumbs up. Art nodded, smiling a bit. “Right.” He returned the gesture. ---- The next stop was a small cliff, and when I say small, I MEAN small. It was about the size of a suburban hill. This was to be where Sid and Stormy where to be tested. With them came several shaman-type Shroomians, wearing thick robes with animal symbols engraved on them. “Awww....” Sid muttered ruefully, “why do they have to send guards? I wanted to be alone with-” The elder’s staff wacked him on the head. “Okay, okay!” he grumbled, evidently mad, “let’s just get this over with.” “I’ll see you guys in a bit!” Knave called as he and Gopher, as well as the elder and several bodyguards, began to move off as well. ---- They stopped at the edge of a massive valley, filled with surprisingly normal-sized flowers, the tallest only going up to Knave’s waist. Despite how deep it was, the valley was very narrow, and at the end of its long expanse was a hole leading into a dark cave. “Gaonka,” the elder explained, “gaotao sh’ngao.” “Gao! Gao gao!” Gopher quickly translated. “‘Cross the valley, we’ll be watching,’” Knave acknowledged as he jumped down from the beast, landing on the lid overlooking the testing area, “seems easy! C’mon Gopher!” He gestured, and the Shroomian chef jumped down, landing on Knave’s shoulder and quickly taking a seat there. “Allright!” the marimo pirate said, slamming his fist into a palm, his aura flaring for a brief instant, “let’s clear this trail!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters